Into the Abyss
by Dangerousbuzz934
Summary: Follow the journeys of a Young Admiral who wakes up to find that he has to work with the Abyssals, his enemies. Rated M, Reasons being because I honestly have no Idea where I want to take this story. I want to keep options open.


In 2015, a war with a unknown force was started when an USN ship engaged an unidentified object. The unknown enemy lashed out at the Pacific nation's forces. Striking Kuttabal, Yokosuka, and Pearl Harbor, leaving a path of death and destruction. Humanity's once massive and powerful steel fleets, sent to the bottom of the abyss. The sudden appearance of a new foe shocked the world, untested, and unprepared for a full on war. A few one sided losses later proved that conventional weapons were ineffective. In desperation the nations created the Fleet Girls, the weapons that would save us from the most dangerous threat we have ever faced. The Abyssal fleet.

-4 years later-

I opened my eyes, as a cold chill ran across my body. _Was I dead? No, this felt too real_. I pinched myself in disbelief. _How did I survive?_ I looked around at the lifeless rocky walls surrounding me. A lone metal door keeping me trapped in what was obviously a cell. I lifted my bruised body up, struggling as my head swirled around me. Leaning against the wall of the dark and damp cell I made my way to the door. The air felt old as it engulfed my lungs, doing nothing to help my headache.

In desperation I called out, hoping someone would hear me. "Hello? Anyone there!?" At first the only reply was silence. However the silence was shattered by a pair of high heels clacking against the rock, getting louder and louder as they approached my door. As the sound of a key sliding into its lock sounded down the halls, I took a step back bracing for whatever it is that was about to happen. The door moaned as it opened on its old hinges, a shadow in the door blocked out most of the light.

As I took a step back, I tripped falling backwards only to look up at the shadowy figure looming over me. A pair of blue glowing eyes were the only distinguishable feature as the shadow took a step forward. _What did I get into...?_

-12 hours, and 300 km's earlier-

I Looked into the mirror, a man wearing a Japanese Naval Uniform stared back. I looked him down more. _Geez, this uniform looks really good on me. _Noticing my cap was a bit crooked I firmly gripped it, adjusting it on my soft light brown hair. My eyes darted from the mirror to the document sitting on my desk. Sitting down, I looked at a photo of two men dressed in Uniforms, cheering with a both a fist in the air. _Has it already been half a year since I graduated from the naval academy?_

I set the picture back down, and reached for the document. As I finished glancing it over, I neatly folded the paper and slid it into my pocket. _So we'll be heading out._ I leaned forward, pressing the button on the intercom down as I spoke. "Attention. This is your Admiral speaking. All Fleet Girls prepare for transit, command wants us to move up and support the fleets at the front line. This will be our first time working together, but I believe that we will prevail in this war. That is all."

I stood up briefly taking in the air of the office, before grabbing my luggage on the way out. _It has already been a while since my carefree days have ended, even so I still have no combat experience__. _Still deep in thought as I stepped out into the hallway, someone ran into me forcing me to stumble. With a frown I looked down to see a young girl in a school uniform looking back up at me. "Inazuma... please be more careful" She quickly spoke in a worried tone "S-Sorry Commander!" only to immediately run around me. I watched her run out on to the docks with the two other ship girls of the fleet.

I stepped out the front door, light blinding me as I put my hand over my eyes. The warm Pacific breeze felt refreshing as it bombarded my senses. My eyes began adjusting to the sunlight. Revealing before me, my small fleet. Inazuma, always a cheerful outgoing girl and her sister Ikazuchi, a calm and quiet ship(_Which sometimes could be mistaken for one another)_ were sitting on the dock as Nagara approached me. _Nagara was my first cruiser, a little older in age compared to the destroyers. She had felt that it was her duty to protect them._ "Commander, we're going to need to move quickly if we want to meet the deadline." I looked at her before looking at my transportation. "Well then, let's be on our way." I climbed onto the transport ship, climbing into the bridge to meet with the crew. After brief introductions we left port, and sailed out towards the war zone.

-Later that day-

"Sir, the weather is reportedly stormy..." I looked at the young officer, his glasses helping hide his expression, but his voice showing some concern "Keep going, it isn't bad enough to be a concern". The officer ran off to the captain, to state my intentions. I looked out the bridge window. The waves had really started to pick up, sending the ship rocking back and forth as if it was a toy. However we continued to steam unabated by the storm. Just as I started to settle down for the long trip, a warning blared. From seemingly nowhere the bow of the ship blew clean off, flames licked the wooden deck as water forced its way in every nook and crany. The crew scrambled in every direction, the captain shocked by what had just happened. His young officer ran up, yelling "Captain, we're going under, please we need to abandon ship!" The captain's stare remained frozen for another half second before he snapped out of his trance. Grabbing the PA he called for the order "Abandon Ship! Abandon Ship!"

Out of all the commotion I rushed up to the front window. My eyes met with the horrified looks of my fleet girls as Abyssals appeared from the depths and started clashing, brutally attacking the fleet. Cannon fire ripped through the air, and torpedoes swam through the sea. My attention was quickly averted to my own dangers though. Water already poured into the bridge, I ran to the nearest door. Pulling on the handle, the door remained shut. Pounding my fists with failure upon finding it unable to open, I rushed to the other side to find the door was closed as well. _Is my fate sealed? Was this meant to be? Am I just going to die here? _I ran to the back of the bridge, which had a door that went to the interior of the ship. I turned the big metal handle, letting the door swing open. Crew members were in a panic, the floors already drowning in the ocean water. _I have to make haste. I have to escape!_

Thoughts rushed through my mind as adrenaline surged through my body. I ran down the halls pushing through the sea of people looking for a opening. I continued running as the water level climbed, the amount of sailors with me dwindled until it was me alone. I continued scanning with my peripherals looking for some form of escape, then I saw it. An opening in the wall, water had already submerged most of it, but this may be my only chance! I dived under the water, making a break for the opening as the ship started to pull me to my dark, cold, tomb. _I have to survive! _I swam forward, only for my uniform to get snagged on some piping as the ship sank. Almost mockingly I could see the surface, teasing of my escape. A battle raged above those oil covered waters, bodies and bubbles alike floated from the ship to the surface.

I struggled to free myself as a my mouth filled with water, unable to escape I resigned to my fate. I felt someone's hand wrap around my leg, freeing it from its shackles. I started to swim for the surface, but was it too late? _Blackness engulfed me._

**_Hello everyone! This is my first fan fic, so any feedback is greatly appreciated. Im sure you all already know where our Admiral is waking up, given the title name and description ;) Lets see what happens in Chapter 2!_**

**_Edit: I had my suspicions that Kantai took place in modern times, I have made a quick edit in the first paragraph._**


End file.
